Super Brain Smashing Bros
by hickoryshoes
Summary: A fic using real people and made-up ideas. Imagine SSBM except replace Nintento characters with brainy high school students - hilarity ensues. For the most part clean except some mild language. Don't take everything too seriously - have fun and enjoy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Troy High School or Super Smash Bros. and its respective names, trademarks, etc. If this is any good, no money will be made off of this so Back Off. Enjoy.  
  
Note: I make fun of ppl here. Plz.... Plz... don't kill me okay – just enjoy it - I'm not trying to humiliate you – just some good fun. Nothing crazy or anything, so calm down. Ok, and to make you feel better I offer my sincere apologies to everyone, especially the General. And with that enjoy the fic.  
  
CASTING:  
  
[The great, all-powerful, omnipotent, omniscient, and omnipresent (what a mouthful) author, hickoryshoes enters the cheap shoddy lecture hall on the Troy High school campus. There he arrives to see dozens of aspiring students there with there books and backpacks. There is much excitement in the room – not from the prospective chance of being cast in the upcoming action movie Super Brain Smashing Bros. but from the last Calculus test. At the sight of the great hickoryshoes, a long steady silence ensues except for a short Chinese boy with short spiky black hair and round dark brown eyes wearing a white sweater. He can be come be heard rejoicing over something... something about getting all the manga scans for Mahou Sensei Negima].  
  
Hickoryshoes: You there (the young boy looks up – curious) – yes, you in the quicksilver sweater. Yea, I'm talking to you... what's your name boy? (the boy squeaks a reply) Hmm... Robert Lee I see... What the hell are you jumping around like a king's jester for?  
  
Robert: Well, I was able to download the entire series – I'm so happy. It's just so good.  
  
Hickoryshoes: Ok that's nice you weird fanatic fan boy. Well shut your trap before I pull a Grant on you.  
  
Hickoryshoes: Anyhow... Thank you all for coming (and shutting up). I can see you all excited and with good reason – you all are going to be cast in the new upcoming blockbuster action film, Super Brain Smashing Bros. (laughing ensues). Ok, the boys at Hicktendo Inc. have decided to cast you on the basis of what they thought you would all best fit as. Ok, you ready? I'm going to call out the casting:  
  
Natalie – you will be Ness. Natalie: HAHAHAAHAHA. O shit. What!? Ness! Damn, I wanted Pikachu – o well...  
  
Brenden – you are our Peach. Brenden: Hehehe – underwear time... I mean o darn.  
  
Tiffany – you will be Captain Falcon. Tiffany: Err.... He's 6'8'' and I'm 3'6''.  
  
Hickoryshoes: Err... anyhow, moving on!  
  
Michael Nicholls – you will play Bowser. Mike: But I'm anorexic...  
  
J.J. Coombs – you will play as Pikachu J.J.: .................  
  
Natalie: Damn't, I'll trade you J.J.  
  
Hickoryshoes: Sorry, no trading.  
  
Natalie: Damn!  
  
(ignoring their pleas... hickoryshoes continues)  
  
........................................................................................casting continues til there is only Robert left.  
  
Hickoryshoes: And, that's all folks, get ready for show time next Saturday at my studio in Hollywood, 6:00 am sharp.  
  
Robert: WAIT! What about me?  
  
Hickoryshoes: Oh I'm sorry... Let's see... (flipping through pages he finally finds the spot) ah... yes...  
  
Robert Lee – you will play as Jigglypuff. Robert: WHAT!? Are you crazy? First you insult me about my manga and then you give me the shortest, weakest, overall crappiest character in the game that looks like a pink puffy cotton ball!?  
  
Hickoryshoes: Yep. (flips a switch on under the podium of the lecture hall).  
  
Robert: OMG! I'm gonna kill the author of this fic! Im gonna KILL YOU A – Puff! Puff! Puff-puff! Puff! Puffity-puff!  
  
Hickoryshoes: Looks like the voice over injections you guys thought as blood tests were successful.  
  
Natalie: (in the voice of a young boy) Hiyaa! Uh...  
  
Brenden: (in a shrill, high pitched voice) Peachy! Hiee! I'm peachy!   
  
Tiffany: (in a gruff deep voice) FAAALCON PUNCH!!! Falcon kick. HA!  
  
Mike: ROAR!!!! BUWHAHAHAAHAA! J.J.: Pikachu! Pika pika – CHU!

Hickoryshoes: Oh, and if you wanted to know.... I'm the Master Hand. I get to btch slap some of you.

Hickoryshoes: Well, I need to go – don't forget; meet at my studio – 6:00 am sharp  
  
[hickoryshoes leaves the pandemonium of the casting with a sadistic smile...]  
  
Hick Ups: Once again. Sorry if you take offense. It's a fanfic don't take it too seriously. ER.... Once again, I apologize to any of you who take offense - it's not like I'm publishing this as propaganda - just some random fic I thought up of in the randomness of my psyche. Hope you like it. Plz review. (those of you who don't go to Troy probably think I'm crazy... O well).


End file.
